Frost
Frost is a human fighter and a junior officer of the Chain of Acheron. Description Appearance At 5'8" (he is considered a runt), Frost has long blonde hair that comes to just to the shoulders, he is clean-shaven with an athletic build. He is considered very handsome to near beautiful. With blue eyes, and pale white skin. His left hand bares a brand in the shape of a blue snowflake. This causes frost to gather along his fingers making his hand cold. His normal attire includes half-plate armor that covers his chest, shoulders, and arms; he wears the black livery of the Chain. A pale blue scarf is always wrapped around his neck that is often used to cover the lower part of his face to have people stop staring at him. His equipment includes a shield that bears a wolf face. A pair of longswords are always on his back. With one, being his +1 sword he named Bite. The other being a spare. The pauldrons have some leather strapped to them to allow for his familiar to sit comfortably on either shoulder. Personality Often quiet, but is friendly and honorable. During ‘rowdy’ times with crew will sing songs competing with Boots. Often considered a shadow will ‘get things done’ without people asking. Frost has a snowy owl familiar named Puffball. Abilities Frost's ability scores are as follows: Frost is a 5th level Fighter with his Martial Archtype being an Eldrithch Knight. Fighting Style is Dueling With his background of Entertainer, Frost is proficient with Flute, and disguise kits. Languages known: Common, Slyvan Spell list Cantrips: Ray of Frost, Green flame blade (modded to be Cold based instead of Fire) ; known spells: 1st shield, absorb elements, find familiar, protect from good and evil Alignment: Neutral Good Biography Early life Frost was born during a winter storm. The spirits had showed favor upon his birth into the Skywhisper Tribe, though some of the Elders worried as though Frost was strong of heart, his body was smaller compared to normal lads who were living amongst the fjords. This didn’t stop the young man who soon became known not for his size, but for his voice. A clarion call that would make many of the lasses swoon from its bell like sounds. Many of the sages and shamans deemed him a Talespinner and began to train him. Though he still was trained like many of the others to be a warrior, his voice was what carried him. But for Frost, it wasn’t enough. For his heart still wanted to swing a blade. Wield armors and shields like his brethren and fight the harshness of ice and stone he trained like all the others. But he started to fall behind and he wished he could have an edge. One day whilst amongst the snows he became stuck in a storm that had suddenly blown through. Fear gripped him tightly as he, out of habit, began to sing hoping that one of the hunters would be able to find him and escort him back to the tribe’s tents. But he didn’t see them. Instead his Fairy Godmother found him. Dressed in ice, and crowned with diamond crystals. The famed Fairy called the Ice Queen heard his songs and offered to him an escort. He offered her his left hand and she branded him with a snowflake on his hand. Forever sealing him to the Ice Queen, though she truly seemed to show affection for the youngster and was stolen by his singing like many of the others in the tribe. Soon after this is arcane powers began to manifest and soon, his hand became a way to help fight. Time flew and he grew. With winters passing, and the world changing around him. It wasn’t till he was around eighteen that he soon found himself in ire of a Vampire named Lord Solitaire the Blood seeker. His party was attacked by the monster and only thanks to calling his Godmother was he able to survive. This made his once powerful magic erratic causing his hand to become cold to the touch. This soon exposed him to the tribe and the Spirit sages told him that exile was his only choice to live. For the dreams had shown them that for him to truly survive his now freezing cold hand, he must find the Face in the Sunrise. For only then would his freezing hand be warm once more. Recruitment into the Chain South he traveled across many lands. His looks and voice proved to be a curse as he was always approached by strange women who sought to use him and his sword skills. Never would he be a trophy he found himself traveling more and further south. He crossed many places till he arrived in a town and met the Flagbearer of the chain, Red. With him he was recruited and took the oath. Joining the rankers and files. This was when he met many of the others of the chain. Following them through the latter part of their service with Empress of Higara. During these times he soon helped to create a small ‘pocket’ of friends. This included Barb, the higaran half-elf Elemental Acolyte. Sparks, the Stormspeaker Kobold. Pink, the Knight of the Green Order elf. Surge, the Loremaster halfing. Droplett, the water genasi Spirit Warden. Amongst the Chain he learned to focus his magic more and become a more capable warrior. He learned much from the more experienced members, such as Nails, and other magic wielders. Though the one that proved to be odd for him was his relations with Buts. She constantly claimed he was a “distraction” leading to him watching her from afar. Quite intelligent he wanted to learn more, though he was told by Judge, her senior commander, to not fraternize and stick to the job. Battle at the Doors of Morning After the jobs with the Empress was complete, the Chain went into service with the Lady of Brass. During this job, was when Frost was still amongst the rankers, but one day during the Battle at the Doors of Morning, did he make a mark. During one of the patrols Frost had noticed that Buts had gone off somewhere. Unsure of the orders, Frost followed her, and soon found she was investigating a strange arcane activity outside one of the streets. It was as he shadowed that he spotted the squad of Azer that were closing on her, after having placed what looked to be some kind of disruption device that would have allowed several troops into the city in a flank. Frost sent his familiar Fluffball to call for backup but went to Buts’s aid. Catching the four Azer unaware, Frost became a whirlwind of steel and ice. He charged in taking out one quickly, before the others could react. He screamed for Buts to run and took on the Dwarven members. The mage did just that only barely sending an Acid Splash before the fight ensued. Frost kept the Azer busy fighting with tooth and nail keeping himself barely alive with magic as his blades carved into the foes. But time in battle lead to the breaking of one of his swords, while the loss of his shield barely allowed him to take out the final Azer. But this time had led to the device working, and a small rift began opened. Exhausted and bloodied, Frost acted fast, grabbing the device and throwing it into a nearby building and starting to cast spells over and over destroying the buildings structure so that it would collapse on both him and the device stopping the flank. However this wasn’t the best idea but it was all he had. Using frost rays he managed to weaken one section of the building just as the rift started to open fully. This caused the building to fall on the device. But he didn’t account for the building falling on him and barely escaped but fell into unconsciousness. When he awoke he was barely able to mouth words. He was resting in the lap of someone. He was being tended too but one of the clerics, but he could barely move. Above him he saw the sun as it beamed down on the head of whoever was holding him. Bathing the woman in what seemed to be a sunrise. Was it Buts? He couldn’t tell, but he reached for her face just to be sure he wasn’t dreaming. “That was stupid” He heard the voice say. As something wet dropped on his face. She touched his hand with hers and she didn’t flinch against his left hand. After waking later he was scolded by the Senior officers. But they didn’t discipline him due to the need for him on front lines. But they praised his bravery with Red commenting he would make a good Junior officer. Though he claimed it was ‘needing of paperwork’ it would be marked and he was allowed to help lead troops throughout the next 3 years amongst the Timescape. Years in the service After the years of service he did receive his promotion. Though at this time he wasn’t going to be assigned to any particular senior officer. Instead he was relegated to being unique forces. Often he would work with Corporal Mud on tactics and various missions. He was constantly called to do all the odd tasks with him just getting them done. Usually he would lead his small group of friends across the lands. During his time with the Chain as they were employed with Lord Marshall of Farrow he would be tasked on gathering information using his singing talents. During this time though he would constantly be a shadow to Buts. Though she didn’t seem to notice it, or chose not to acknowledge what he had done to save her from the Azer. Always aware of Judges weary eyes, and policies he kept himself at a distance. Often he would help Cook with keeping his head on straight as the frosting of his hand seemed to diminish around Buts to where he could feel in the hand once more. Cook kept a matronly eye on him being a source of confidence and often many cooking duties. Typically when Buts wasn’t looking, Frost would have Fluffball keep the mice out of Buts quarters, and other small pieces of company while she worked. When he was sent out for supplies or a mission, he would bring her books or rarity as he would use connections he had from his prior days to get favors. This meant to help the Chain with knowledge as he knew how well she could use them to the Chains benefits. Buts was far more tolerant of him, even allowing him to spend time with her in study, as she soon figured he wasn’t just there to insult or make fun of her, and honestly want to learn. When he wasn’t on missions he was often in the studies helping her. Some Chain members called him her tamed Frostwolf. Though he gave no grounds for the rumor but he swore sometimes she would stare at him like some kind of creature. Even sometimes forgetting he was there, then she would nearly throw acid at him when he helped her with tasks. Though she always gave him an odd look when he called her Hjarta Sol. Fall of Blackbottom After the release of the Chain from the contract with the Lord Marshall, Red used Frost for more scouting and information gathering. With the Chain situated there he was sent out with members to find out more information about Ajax the Invincible and Mortum. At the time of the Fall of Blackbottom he was heading deep into Tor to verify about an ancient artifact when he had received word about the fall and destruction of the city. He managed to get in contact with a few of the members who were scattered amongst the lands trying to gather all he could for fear took him as he worried about his friends, and the Chain. With what resources he had he barely made contact with Mud as she was heading to Capital. With a destination he gathered anything he could find and started to charter a ship with intention on rejoining his brethren. Praying that he would get there to assist. And hoping that His Sunrise, was alive. Behind the Scenes During an episode of The Chain, a viewer Kalemas1 gifted a large number of subscriptions on Twitch and then was rewarded by making a junior officer in the Chain of Acheron, Frost. The next episode Matt Colville had to disclaim that this is a one-time exception and other viewers cannot "buy" themselves into the Chain. Category:Characters Category:Non-player characters Category:Members of the Chain Category:Junior Officers